Une toute autre aventure
by Adaliah Liah
Summary: Et si Natsu et Laxus n'étaient pas les seuls chasseurs de dragons à Fairy Tail? L'histoire se passe après l'incident de la Lullaby. Les évènements seront donc changés mais Gajeel et Wendy apparaitront! (résumé peu envieux mais je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés!)
1. Chapter 1

Fiction Fairy Tail

Prologue :

Et si Fairy Tail, depuis 15 ans maintenant compté dans ses rangs une autre chasseuse de dragons ? Agée aujourd'hui de 22 ans, elle serait arrivé à ses 7 ans après que ces dragons mères/pères aient été tués. Une double chasseuse de dragons, à force d'entrainement devenue meilleure mage de Fairy Tail. Est-ce seulement possible ? Elevée par le dragon de la Magie et le dragon de l'Illusion, cette jeune femme aura eu un long chemin à traverser avant d'en arriver là.

Le Dragon de la Magie lui a appris à copier pour un temps limité, les pouvoirs des mages adversaires, à se battre en préservant bon nombre de sa magie, et à analyser à une vitesse fulgurante tous les types de magie. Le Dragon de l'Illusion quant à lui, lui a appris toutes les ficelles du domaine de l'illusion.

Une personne si puissante peut elle seulement exister ? Ici, oui. Cacilia Zanolie est cette fameuse chasseuse de dragons, mais contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire au premier abord, finalement, elle et Luxus sont probablement de force égale aujourd'hui…

* * *

Cette fiction prend route sans l'histoire de l'île de Tenrô, il n'aura probablement pas lieu, je ne sais pas encore… L'histoire commence après le conflit avec Eisen Wald et la lullaby.

Bon le prologue ressemble plus à une explication mais au moins vous ne serez pas perdus!

Je poste dans pas longtemps le premier chapitre! Et les commentaires ne sont pas de refus! Bye!


	2. Bon retour Natsu!

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant commenté, même si ce n'était pas toujours dans le bon sens, ça aide puisque les critiques sont justifiées. Je tiens donc à vous répondre:**

**Anonymous: J'espère que cette bonne idée sera bien utilisée dans ce premier chapitre et dans le reste de la fiction!**

**Xelynna: Merci, c'est très gentil, j'espère que tu la trouveras à ton goût!**

**Blue Fairy Sky: Ta critique m'a beaucoup aidée, je me suis en effet rendue compte qu'elle semblait un peut trop idéaliste, mais je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne soit pas une Mary-Sue. Si jamais tu as quelques conseils à me donner, je suis t'écouterais avec soin, j'espère qu'elle n'en deviendra pas une!**

**Voilà, sur ce je vous laisses avec ce premier chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bon retour Natsu!**

« _ Ils ont quoi ?!

_ Hé calmes toi, j'y suis pour rien si ils ont vaincus Eisen Wald, et qu'ils ont détruits la Lullaby !

_ Mais ils n'avaient même pas l'autorisation du Maitre pour partir faire cette mission, après tout c'est nous qui aurions dû y aller, nous sommes l'Elite de Fairy Tail.

_ Personnellement, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiètes… Laxus et Cacilia vont nous piquer une de ces crises… J'ai une idée, Fried, c'est toi qui leur annonceras, étant donné que tu es le plus dévoué de nous trois, peut être qu'ils seront plus indulgents avec toi !

_ Je ne pense pas être dévoué, mais si leur être fidèle signifie pour toi être dévoué… Cela change la donne.

_ Alors l'affaire est close, tu leur annonceras ! » Ever avait encore eu raison de Fried qui ne laissa échappé qu'un simple soupir à la réflexion de cette dernière. Toujours assis à leur habituelle table à Fairy Tail, Evergreen, Bickslow et Fried attendaient patiemment le retour de Laxus et Cacilia, actuellement à Crocus pour des « affaires personnelles ».

**Laxus POV :**

Crocus. Ville bondée. J'avais horreur de ça, mais il le fallait bien, je le lui avais promis… Oui, moi le Grand Laxus Draer, j'avais promis quelque chose, à une fille… Rectification : à une jeune femme, à 22 ans je ne peux plus la qualifier de simple femme. Dans quelle folie je m'étais foutu ? Si j'avais seulement su la moitié, je n'aurais même pas évoqué le fait que je puisse l'accompagner. Je détestais en plus la vendeuse de ce magasin, celle que Cacilia avait choisi pour la conseiller… Ça faisait presque 2 heures qu'elles parlaient chaussures, vêtements et tout ça… La prochaine fois, Ever se chargera de l'accompagner.

« _ Laxus !

_ Ouais ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'espère que c'est pas encore po… » Waouh… J'ai beau me plaindre d'être là, j'aurais pas voulu rater ça… Il fallait l'admettre, le haut s'arrêtant au niveau du nombril et les morceaux de voiles attachés derrières volant en même temps que ses moindres mouvements, le short noir et les chaussures la mettaient en valeur, bien plus que d'habitude. Déjà à la base elle est vraiment… Attirante pour être courtois, avec son corps parfaitement bien dessiné, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés ou lisses selon ses envies, ses yeux violets mais bon, caractère étant trop trempé comme moi, ça partait souvent en disputes pour un rien... Mais malheureusement la perfection n'existe pas, bien qu'elle est du charme elle en est loin…Mais pour autant, dès notre première altercation j'ai été passionné par elle… Enfin une fille qui avait du caractère, et après il y en a d'autres qui sont arrivées comme Erza et Mirajane, la guilde devenait plus ambiancé… Voire trop.

« _ Hu-hum ? Laxus, tu as perdu ta langue ?!

_ Heu… Ouais, nan, tu veux encore mon avis, c'est ça ?

_ Quelle réflexion, tu voudrais peut être une médaille ou un trophée ?

_ Haha mais c'est qu'on est sur les nerfs ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, à ta place, je choisirais la tenue que tu portes en ce moment… Contente ?

_ Oui, très. Violette !

_ Oui mademoiselle, que voulez vous ?

_ Je prendrais cette tenue, mais je voudrais la porter à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est possible ?

_ Oui, mademoiselle, je vous fais la facture et vous pourrez partir dans cette tenue.

_ Merci Violette.

_ Vraiment Cacilia, où trouves tu les moyens de t'acheter une nouvelle tenue hors de prix tous les mois ? On part pourtant pas souvent en mission…

_ Certes mais elles sont très bien payés, et je gagne un bon salaire avec mes shooting pour le _Weekly Sorcerer _avec Mirajane lorsque j'en fais, alors tu peux me croire, j'ai les moyens de m'acheter ces « tenues hors de prix » une fois par mois, comme tu dis.

_ Ouais, si tu le dis, mais viens pas pleurer le jour où tu seras ruinée à cause de ça…

_ Eh bien si ce jour arrive… Tant pis pour moi, je viendrais à changer de caractère et à me satisfaire de ce que j'ai déjà… Même si je n'y crois pas un seul instant ! Et si tu veux me voir m'énerver, parce que les femmes qui s'énervent tu les trouvent « super sexy » saches que je ne compte pas m'énerver, je suis trop fatiguée pour te faire ce plaisir.

_ Hum. »

Ouais bon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je la verrai s'énerver, dommage…

On est finalement sortit du magasin, ce qui signifiait que l'on allait prendre le train… Si je me souviens bien, ce matin, elle a carrément stoppé le train et nous a fait descendre pour que l'on finisse à pied le chemin tellement on était mal… Et ce au bout de seulement un quart d'heure… Tout ça parce qu'elle est susceptible ou je sais pas trop quoi, tous les chasseurs de dragons ont le mal des transports c'est connu, si elle est pas capable d'accepter une réflexion et qu'elle arrête le train à chaque fois à cause de ça je sais pas où on va. Ça promet vraiment pour le retour. Ils allaient nous prendre pour des fous, verrons l'insigne de Fairy Tail et ça fera encore un mauvais avis sur la guilde. Je détestais ça, Fairy Tail est une grande guilde, quel erreur d'avoir certains éléments qui ne servent à rien à la guilde. Vivement que j'arrive à la tête de la guilde, les choses changeront enfin et Fairy Tail sera respectée comme il se doit.

Le train étant dans une heure, on est partit faire un tour dans les alentours de la gare de Crocus, elle ne s'était toujours pas énervée… Dommage… Aucune action dans cette journée…

**Cacilia POV :**

Enfin le train entrait en gare, on allait enfin quitter Crocus, plus ça allait plus Crocus était bondée et ça devenait lassant. Et toutes les rumeurs, sur Fairy Tail qui avait encore tout détruit sur son passage… Ne savaient-ils donc pas faire leur boulot sans faire plus de dégâts que nécessaire ? Vraiment ça me dépassait… A force de penser, j'en avais perdu la notion du temps, ça faisait presque 45 minutes que l'on était dans le train et que Laxus avait préféré s'endormir la tête sur mes genoux pour ne pas être malade et que je lui caresse les cheveux. Mais malgré tout ça une envie folle de stopper ce foutu train me démangeait. Mais pour une fois, je ne le ferais pas, il dormait paisiblement, ça lui arrivait pas souvent alors autant lui laisser un peu de répit.

_2 heures plus tard_

Enfin! On arrivait près de la gare de Magnolia, nouvelle mission pour moi : réveiller Laxus sans me faire tuer… Je me souhaite bonne chance…

« _ Laxus, Laxus réveilles toi… » Pas de réponse, j'ai recommencé en le secouant légèrement mais là non plus pas de réponse. Bon il va falloir utiliser la manière forte cette fois-ci…

« _ LAXUS REVEILLES TOI MAINTENANT!

_ Ça va pas de crier comme ça?!

_ Eh bien au moins tu es réveillé, tu devrais plutôt me remercier, je t'ai épargné un autre voyage en train!

_ Ouais bah je sais pas ce qui aurait été le mieux et le pire…

_ On aura qu'à faire le test la prochaine fois ! » Au moins je ne suis pas morte… Et il est réveillé…

Finalement arrivés à Magnolia, nous nous sommes rendus d'abord dans notre quartier pour déposer nos affaires et nous sommes allés à la guilde.

**Natsu POV :**

Clover, ça c'était fait, les réparations à payer, c'était pour le vieux, j'allais avoir mon combat contre Erza et en plus Eisen Wald était vaincue. Haha la vie est belle non? En attendant j'ai faim moi.

« _ Hé le glaçon tu nous amènes où là, j'ai la dalle !

_ Si t'es pas content l'allumette t'as qu'à te barrer. Et t'as qu'à te trouver toi-même un truc à bouffer!

_ NATSU! GREY!

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! » Erza était terrifiante, même Grey a crié et en même temps que moi en plus… Va falloir encore jouer les deux bons potes… Pff… La galère…

« _ Ah Erza, on se disait justement qu'il faudrait trouver Ensemble à manger !

_ No… Ouais c'est ça entre bons potes, faut s'aider dans toutes les situations…

_ Vous avez raison, c'est bien d'aider ses amis en cas de besoins, et d'en même temps, garder la bonne entente dans le groupe.

_ Aye !

_ Hé ! C'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude Natsu… »

Désolé Happy, mais bon je te copie tout le temps quand Erza me stresse… Bref, après une demi-heure de voyage dans la voiture magique à pleine vitesse avec Erza comme conductrice, on est arrivés à Magnolia et j'allais enfin pouvoir manger ! Tiens, elle est où Lucy ?

« _ Hé ! Elle est où Lucy ?

_ Elle est rentrée chez elle, elle a prétexté être fatiguée.

_ Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte ça fait dix minutes qu'elle est partie.

_ Excuse moi l'exhibitionniste!

_ Tu veux jouer à…

_ Jouer à quoi hein?!

_ A rien ! »

Pff elle est énervante à toujours s'interposer… Une fois que je l'aurai battue elle fermera sa bouche.

**Laxus POV :**

«_ QUOI ?! Ils ont fait quoi ? Où ça ? Et quand ?

_ Garde ton calme Cacilia, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy sont partis à la poursuite d'Eisen Wald et de la Lullaby et ils se sont rendus à Clover pour les arrêter et sauver les maitres des guildes de Fiore, et ils ont abattu le bâtiment de réunion des maîtres…

_ Ne savent-ils donc pas faire les choses en douceur?

_ Ou tout simplement attendre le feu vert des personnes haut placés de la guilde ?

_ Tu sais, au moins Eisen Wald est sur la touche… Et on n'aura pas eu à se salir les mains… J'ai pas rai… »

S'en était trop… Cette fois, j'allais mettre mon plan en marche, lors de la Fantasia, tout changerai enfin. Il en était temps. Sans même m'en rendre compte, et étant très en colère, plusieurs éclairs m'entouraient le corps et pour m'en débarrasser, j'ai lancé une attaque suffisamment puissante pour m'en débarrasser… Sans viser… Et évidemment il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur elle…

« _ MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? T'ES MALADE ?

_ Ouais oh c'est bon, t'avais qu'à l'esquiver… Si t'avais vraiment mon niveau, t'aurais pas eu de mal à l'esquiver, encore la preuve que je suis plus fort que toi.

_ Tu m'énerves Laxus, et puis si tu étais vraiment le 3ème mage le plus…

_ Je SUIS LE PLUS FORT, le 1er t'as compris ? Je m'abaisse pas à la 3ème place Moi.

_ Le « moi » accentué était là pour me rabaisser ou parce que tu te sens le maitre du monde ?

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, les deux, mais probablement plus pour te rabaisser, t'as beau avoir été élevée par deux dragons, t'es pas plus forte que les autres, alors tu baisseras d'un ton maintenant. » Elle a pas répondu… Il fallait bien que je lui dise ses 4 vérités, personne ne l'aurait fait sinon. Elle est forte, ouais, mais pas plus qu'Erza, ou Mirajane quand elle avait encore sa magie.

« _ Tu sais quoi Laxus ? Ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne suis pas plus forte qu'un autre mage, je ne suis ni un mage saint, ni un mage sacré, on me dit que j'ai ta force, s'ils le disent tant mieux pour moi, ou pour toi je sais pas. Mais s'il y a quelque chose sur lequel je te surpasse, c'est bien d'avoir un franc parlé plus doux que le tien… Tu as été plus que blessant, et je pèse mes mots. Si tu veux être ignoble, ça te regardes, mais ne le soit pas avec les personnes qui sont restées avec toi depuis le début, qui ont accepté le fait que tu es devenu arrogant voire égoïste, qui ont apprit à supporter ton caractère de merde, car oui c'est le mot, et je plains ces personnes, parce que toi et moi on a, à peu près, le même caractère, alors oui, je me remets en question, à ce moment précis, mais si tu veux que je te dise la vérité : Fais en autant. » Elle est partie, elle préfère fuir. Tant mieux pour elle si c'est la seule solution qu'elle a trouvé.

« _ Hum… Laxus ? Vous venez de nous faire quoi là ?

_ Rien. » Les messes basses étaient simples à entendre, elles étaient toutes du style « ils se sont remis l'un et l'autre à leur place, il était temps » ou « enfin, on les entendra plus se dire supérieurs ». On ne se dit pas supérieurs, la Raijin EST supérieure.

« _ SALUT LES NAZES ! Alors qui vient voir mon combat contre Erza ? Qui veut voir Erza à terre ? Tiens Laxus, tu viens te battre aussi ? Allez je vais vous mettre tous les deux à terre, ça va montrer enfin que vous êtes pas aussi forts que ça !

_ Bats déjà Erza, et si tu y arrives, je te laisserais peut être me combattre.

_ Comment ça bats d'bord Erza ? Tu insinues quoi ?

_ Je n'insinue rien, je suis clairement plus fort que toi !

_ Ça suffit Laxus, si j'ai bien compris, tu devrais plutôt aller t'occuper d'une certaine jeune femme que tu as fais partir.

_ Pff…

_ Il ne m'a pas fait partir je suis partie. Natsu, je peux te parler, en privé ?

_ Euh… Ou-ouais. » C'était quoi ça ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

**Cacilia POV :**

Je l'ai amené dans l'arrière de la guilde, pour être au calme et m'exprimer ainsi sans problèmes.

« _ Tout d'abord, bravo, Eisen Wald et la Lullaby hein ? Bon boulot.

_ Haha, mer-

_ Je n'ai pas fini. Tu n'as pas l'impression que je suis… Trop calme et trop gentille ? Non ne répond pas. VOUS AURIEZ AU MOINS PU FAIRE MOINS DE DEGATS à défaut de ne pas avoir laissé la Raijin s'en charger. Je comptais te mettre une sacrée dérouillée, mais non, finalement, vous les avez battus, c'est le principal… Alors une dernière chose, la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentille et bon courage pour ton combat !

_ Ah… Heu, Merci ! » Il a toujours ce grand sourire, c'est mignon, il me rappelle tant de souvenirs… Finalement, je n'aurais peut être pas dû m'énerver comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure…

* * *

**Alors comment c'était? J'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis, et que ça vous a plu! Byyyeee!**


	3. L'heure est bientôt venue

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Laxus POV _

M'excuser ? Compte là-dessus… Je vais pas aller m'excuser de lui avoir dit la vérité, je lui suis pas dévoué, c'est à elle de venir s'excuser, elle a envoyé bouler le futur maitre de fairy tail. Si elle n'avait pas sa puissance magique, elle ne resterait pas à la guilde une fois que je la possèderais. Quoique… Je me suis pas attaché à elle mais bon… On reste ensemble depuis qu'on a 8 ans alors… Foutre en l'air 16 ans de relation ça paraitrait peut-être étrange non ? Après tout, ça n'arrivera pas puisqu'elle est puissante et que la guilde a besoin de mages comme elle, comme la raijin tout simplement. Ouais, c'est ça, Fairy Tail a besoin de mages comme Fried, Evergreen, Bixslow, Cacilia et moi. Ça serait pas mal, une guilde rien que pour nous 5, et Mirajane en ambassadrice… Qui est-ce qui resterait encore ? Gildartz partirait… Ou pas, il saurait rien vu qu'il est jamais là, même chose pour Mistogan, la nouvelle constellationniste resterait pas, malgré ses atouts physiques, Natsu partirait aussi, sa petite bande avec lui, Erza ne restera pas non plus. Qui a-t-il d'autre ? Elfman… Je ne le garderais pas si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, mais Mirajane ne restera pas s'il n'est pas là. Makao et son fils, je les jetterais dehors, en fait, je garderais la raijin, Mirajane, Elfman, Gildartz et Mystogan, Fairy Tail, n'aura que des mages puissants… On en recrutera peut-être, s'ils en valent la peine. Ouais, le plan n'échouera pas, la Fantasia de cette année sera inoubliable. Et je serais le maître de Fairy Tail, tout Fiore nous craindra, nous serons la guilde la plus puissante qui soit.

_Narrateur_ _POV_ :

Laxus était assis au bar, sa bière devant lui, il pensait, à son plan, sa future victoire, il s'imaginait déjà au bureau de Makarov, à lire les rapports de missions, pas toutes, les meilleures, il s'imaginait assis, sur le fauteuil de celui qui avait été son grand père, à penser aux anciens membres de Fairy Tail, à ce qu'ils étaient devenus, probablement rien et à en rire jusqu'à saturation. Laxus était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il serait bientôt le maitre de Fairy Tail, l'homme le plus respecté qui soit.

« Laxus ? »

Il était tellement plongé dans ces pensées de victoire, de pouvoir, qu'il ne remarquait pas la présence

De la jeune femme à côté de lui.

« Laxus ? » elle l'appelait pour la troisième fois

«_ LAXUS !

_ Quoi ? Ça va pas de crier ? T'es devenue malade ou quoi ?

_ Si tu répondais quand je t'appelle, je n'aurais pas besoin de crier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Viens avec moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Viens avec moi et ne pose pas de question. »

Il s'est résolu à la suivre. Pourquoi ? Pour entendre ses excuses bien sûr ! Il ne perd rien à la suivre de toute façon.

Quant à cette fameuse jeune femme, elle avait pour intention d'être claire cette fois-ci, elle ne s'excusera pas, ça non, ou du moins pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas présenté ses excuses. C'était lui le fautif. Comme souvent. Et à chaque fois elle s'excuse, elle retombe dans le piège. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle se dit que l'ancien Laxus est toujours là… Enfouit quelque part au fond de l'homme arrogant qu'il est devenu après l'exclusion de son père. Ça l'avait marqué cet évènement, il ne le disait pas, mais tout le monde le savait. C'est probablement pour ça que personne ne parle d'Ivan à la guilde. Il valait mieux, au risque de se battre avec Laxus et de finir à terre en 30 secondes, et en plus, de devoir s'excuser.

Leur parcours se termina une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un bois près de Magnolia, ils avaient longtemps eu pour habitude de s'entraîner là avec la Raijin. Il faisait doux malgré le vent qui soufflait légèrement. Le soleil était au Zénith, et le bois était légèrement éclairé. Laxus alla se poser contre un arbre au tronc volumineux et Cacilia se plaça devant lui. Les bras croisés, le regard droit.

« _ Alors, pourquoi on est là ? » Elle avait pris son temps pour répondre, restant le regarder un petit temps avant de parler.

« _ Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que l'on se parle en tant qu'adultes responsables et non pas comme les gamins de tout à l'heure. Alors je vais être honnête avec toi. Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure était bas, très bas. Et tu n'es pas plus haut que les autres, alors arrêtes ton petit jeu. Je suis prête à revenir, à oublier, à TE supporter, mais arrêtes de rabaisser tes Amis, tu sais de qui je parle ? La Raijin, moi, arrêtes ça. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

_ Tu as rien oublié ?

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Tu m'as clairement fait passer pour un idiot à la guilde, ça mérite des excuses.

_ Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser avant, et je le ferais. »

Ils sont restés une après-midi entière dans ce bois. A parler. Des plans, de magie, d'entrainements intensifs. Ils n'échoueraient pas. C'était une certitude.

**3 jours plus tard, Guilde de Fairy Tail.**

Makarov POV :

« _ Donc vous voulez partir faire cette S Quest ? Je n'y vois pas de problèmes, alors allez-y. Mais ne tardez pas trop, la Fantasia approche, je ne voudrais pas que la Raijin manque !

_ On s'ra de retour t'en fais pas pour ça.

_ Alors je vous lâche mes enfants, bon courage.

_ Merci Maître. »

Laxus ne changera jamais, il restera froid longtemps, c'était le risque pour avoir exclus son père, mon fils. Mais j'ai appliqué la loi de Fairy Tail et protégé la guilde comme l'ont toujours fait mes prédécesseurs, je n'ai aucun regrets. Mais Laxus ne semble pas vouloir le comprendre, malgré toutes les horreurs que son père lui a fait, jusqu'à le priver de sa mère, à jamais. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il le comprenne avec le temps, et qu'il ne marche pas dans les traces de son père.

Fried POV :

Cette S-Quest est trop simple, on sera de retour bien avant la Fantasia, on ne prendra même pas une semaine à arrêter cette guilde clandestine, « Order Black », elle ne fait pas beaucoup parler d'elle, elle doit être faible, en tout cas plus faible que Laxus, à lui tout seul il pourrait les vaincre. Un jour je deviendrai aussi fort que lui.

« _ Laxus ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi avoir pris cette mission-là, elle bien trop simple, on l'aura finie bien avant la Fantasia…

_ Ouais, mais on restera sur place dans un hôtel pour mettre en place notre prise de pouvoir de Fairy Tail » s'en suivit d'un rire fort et assuré de Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen et Cacilia. J'étais le seul calme, mais à l'intérieur de moi, je brulais d'impatience d'arriver à ce moment, où nous serions maîtres de Fairy Tail.

Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps non ? Enfin bref j'ai enfin fini le second chapitre, j'ai mis du temps à cause de tous les devoirs communs, vous savez ceux pour lesquels vous révisez comme des dingues mais que finalement, on vous interroge sur tout autre chose, c'est ce que j'ai eu pendant un bon mois ! Et puis j'ai une autre fiction en cours sur « Huntik : Secrets and Seekers », donc cette fiction là et un peu passée au second plan, désolé !

Mais je suis en vacances depuis le 28 Février, donc j'essaierais d'écrire plus souvent !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans un commentaire, voila ! Bisous !


End file.
